


Giving up

by Yuizae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuizae/pseuds/Yuizae
Summary: Something is coming and they need him.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Giving up

**Author's Note:**

> The Civil war never happened but Steve still looking for Bucky this time. No Ultron. No retirement for Clint too. (Sorry bro still love kids tho) I'm mixing the time and events. Thank you so much for understanding. 
> 
> Sorry about my Grammar and Spelling. Thank you so much. I'm recently studying 2 language at the same time and my English is never been so good since then tbh, since birth haha! Keep Safe guys and never forget to pray and wash your hands.

_'Dear Honey-bear,_

_Please honey understand me that I need to leave and learn to love myself. I cannot just seat and make gadget to everyone, let alone wait for my now ex-boyfriend who's looking for his ex-now-boyfriend Barnes. At this point you will see that their is no Ironman suits in the lab and my bots are missing cause no one will own the suits and my bots besides me! NO ONE BUT ME! I AM IRON MAN AND IRONMAN IS ME! Put that to Fury-fucking-ass! I work this escaped for so long since I know that my now-ex is went to mission using my fucking money to find his ex-now lover and murderer of my parents! YES! FUCKING ROGERS LOVER KILL MY MOMMA! No hard feeling to Mr. Barnes, cause I understand his situation but Rogers? FUCK YOU ROGERS TILL DEAD!  
  
Now my dear SI and SHIELD, I removed myself and responsibility and giving the decision to Pepper Potts my love. I leave the War Machine to you Rhodey cause Sharing is caring. ___  
  
Love,

_AWESOME Tony Stark_

_p.s JARVIS will be deactivated the moment you pick up this paper Rhodey and FRIDAY will be handling the tower and SI. Love you Honey bear and please look for Spiderman for me._

_P.s.s She's more nasty._

_\--------_

**_8 Months Later_ **

"As you can see Mr. Stark is on the the leave and officially removing himself to the SHIELD Initiative. The Stark Industries no longer business to you Mr. Fury so please stop asking for help." Virginia Pepper Potts scanning the documents when the Avenger comes to her office without appointment.

"Please be so reasonable Ms.Potts." Coulson try to reason to Potts to agree to them to fund the SHIELD and AVENGER again.

"Don't dare me to call the security Mr. Coulson . You know the door." Pepper is not in the mood to talk to them anymore.

"Stark is acting so arrogant again. Hope some---" Barton mumbled beside Natasha who's looking bored but Potts can see she's a little desperate. 

"Mr. Barton, as far I can see you are the one asking a favor and not us." Pepper warn him.

"Pep--" Pepper snapped and turn to Rogers who's standing besides Barnes who's silent since then and more blank.

"Potts, Mr. Rogers." She correct him.

"Yes, Ma'am. If you can ask to Tony to talk to me please?" Rogers plead. 

"If you don't understand, Mr. Stark is on leave and don't leave any clue where he goes and JARVIS is now deactivated. I have no I deal where he is." Pepper repeat again that she don't know even her was desperate to know where is Tony but she understand right away when Tony leave an email for her only that he's safe and really enjoying the vacation he have and asking to be patient to the SHIELD and give them a hard slap for him specially Rogers.

"Please be reasonable Ms. Potts." Barnes surprisingly talk.

"Don't talk to me Mr. Barnes." Pepper snap to them. Her patient is running thin, and the Avenger knows that they don't like mad Pepper Potts.

"Leave Bucky ---" Steve Rogers as ass he is try to defend his murderer-lover to Pepper's thought.

"Then LEAVE Mr. Rogers." FRIDAY said.

"Yes, Thank you." Everyone sigh and nodded. Leaving a smirking Pepper and massive emails from SHIELD. All Pepper can do is groan and continue to do his work and hope the Tony is okay.

\--------

"Come again, Did I hear it clear?" Fury ask Nebula who came from space with his friend Captain Marvel who's pacing in the room with a serious face.

"Yes! He's coming here in EARTH and claiming what he wants since then." Carol groan and look to Fury with serious face.

"And what the hell that Titan wants in Earth uh?" Sam asked looking to the Aliens who come few hours ago with a kind of space ship. All of the look tired and one of the is a raccoon? 

"The stones." Nebula answer looking to the Avenger teams.

"Stones?" Steve asked.

"Diamonds? Neptune have it more!" Clint try to joke but stopped when Natasha punch his shoulder.

"The tesseract?" Hill confirm.

"Yes and the others too." Peter guy who's seating beside the green girl who's looking them with a serious and scared eyes.

"What the hell their is more stones like the Tesseract?" Bucky asked. Remembering how the tesseract used as a weapon on war in the past and still now.

"yes, The Space with is the Tesseract, Mind Stone which is in the Scepter, The Reality in Aether, Power Stone in Orb, the Time Stone in some eye place here in Earth and the Souls Stone, Idiots." Rocket the raccoon looking at them in disgust.

"Okay, what this Titan want to that stone?" Steve asked looking wary now. 

"To erase the half of the universe." Gamora whisper.

"Son-of-a-bitch" Steve groan receiving a elbow from Bucky

"We need to find the other stone that staying here in Earth before him. He already have the Power Stone." Nebula warn them. Everyone flinch when she said. They know the power of Space stone how can be the power stone.

"We need to stop him before the take all the stones." Everyone nodded and agree to Carol.

"How can we trust ---" Fury try to reason but cutted off by Carol groaning.

"NICK! They all saying is true! Thanos is coming and we need to be ready!" Carol slam her fist to the wall of the SHIELD building making it crack.

"Yes! We need to Assemble the team for him." Natasha agreed and start to stand.

"We need to call the others, Wanda-" Sam and Clint nodded and start to pull their phones.

"he's looking for someone too--" Gamora try to remind them.

"What?" Fury asked looking to Carol who's eyes widen.

"Carol?"

"Yes, I hear that too." Drax whisper too.

"Thanos is not only looking for the Stones but he's looking for the Keeper of the stones." Gamora said.

"And who's this Keeper?" Maria asked.

"The one can only summon the Soul Stones and bear the stones as one." Nebula answer.

"Then we need to find this Keeper too." Steve confirm.

"But-- we don't know who's this keeper." Nebula replied.

"We will find soon, we need to find and prepare to fight this Thanos, first." Fury groan and leave the room.

\------

"I never know their is Technology City in the world!" Bruce confusedly said and T'Challa smile to him and positioning with the others of Wakanda warrior. 

"Future never failed me to surprise me." Bucky cheekly said. But it cause Steve to stop and look dejected but never comment.

"He's coming!" Nebula warn everyone.

"Let's kill this son of a bitch!" Steve said.

\---------

_before the fight_

_"Everyone need to evacuate now! Move!" A wakandan' guard asking everyone to leave._

_"What is happening?" one of the citizen asked._

_"A alien is coming to Earth to destroy the humanity, the others ready in position to protect the land and we need to leave." the soldier said before moving to the other corner of the city to knock and ask the family to leave._

_"Hello! We guys need to leave!" The soldier try to call the person inside and went to enter to help the people inside to carry their belonging but stopped when he see a robot sitting in the couch drinking robot._

_"Good day sir." The robot greet._

_"What--" The soldier gasped and jaw dropped to see the man he never expected to see in Wakanda._

_"Please seat soldier before you faint."_

_\-------_

"Surrender now people of the earth. We don't need to waste life in this fight." Thanos said.

"No, we never surrender to you!" TChalla shout. Thanos just stood and shook his head and turn to his army.

"Foolish." Thanos mumbled and his army start to attack.

\--------

"Parasite." Thanos said while holding Spiderman's head and throw him to War Machine who's trying to save him.

"You need to be stopped!" Wanda start to run to Thanos but use his ship but stopped her then someone attacked it and see Carol destroy the ship but the army of Thanos are many and powerful.

"Rhodey--sir." Peter trying to fight and desperate ask for help starting to losing hope.

_"Kid."_ Then Peter hear a familiar voice.

_"You did a great job, I'm so proud of you."_ Peter gasped to see a shining circle open and reveal a group of people wearing robes and start to help them.

"Kid." Peter turn to see one of the person he missed the most.

"Mr. STARK!" Peter runs to him crying his eyes and hugging him.

"It's okay, kid." Tony assured him.

"Tony?" Rhodey call him.

"Yes, Honey-bear?" Tony pull away from Peter a bit and smile to Rhodey.

"What---WHY THE HELL YOU ARE NOT WEARING A SUIT IN A BATTLE YOU MIGHT BE KILL!" Rhodey run to him and hug him tightly pull Peter too with them.

"Sir." A voice cut off them.

"Yes, meet Vision and JARVIS you know him thought." Tony chuckled and Peter gasped too see a Android or Robot standing beside a IronMan suit.

"We talk later lets fight this Thanos first and we do talking later okay." Tony dropped a briefcase and open it and put something to Rhodey and Peter suit until it change into a different styled of suit.

"COOL!" Peter gasped.

"Let's finished this." Tony pull them to hug and click his check and a Ironman armor come out from his skin.

\----------

"Tony?" Steve shocked to see Tony standing in the front of Thanos.

Everyone stopped fighting a looking to them, Thanos ease his army. Thor panting holding his new hammer while Steve standing beside him holding the shield and Mjolnir. Mostly everyone of the shocked to see Tony standing there talk to Thanos.

"OMG--" Everyone is now scared because Thanos already have the Space and Power stones.

"You need to leave now purple guy." Tony warn him

"No, Not with you--" Thanos smile.

Everyone gasped and look to Tony shocked.

"Seriously, I don't date someone who wear violet costume." Tony said.

"You need to get used of it." Thanos smirk and raised his gauntlet with that everyone scream to see Thanos attack to Tony everyone try to help him fight Thanos but he was too powerful. Carol even no help to Tony. 

"PROTECT VISION! AND STRANGE!" Tony scream while fighting Thanos and everyone just nodded.

"MR. STARK!" Peter try to help but thrown away by the Power stone and Tony snapped and call EDITH. Thousand drone comes and attack everyone comes in way. Thor run to aide Tony stopped when his Stormbreaker fly away from him and went to Tony hands and end Thanos life.

"Don't fucking touch my kid!" Tony shout and slice Thanos's head.

Thanos army stopped and shocked to see their father died in the hands of a terran. They just fall in their knees.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter called Tony.

"We won Tones." Rhodey walk to Tony's side and hold his shoulder. Tony only sob and hug them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I try to make a better ending I'm sorry. I try to make a sequel. Thank you so much understanding my story and sorry about my grammar again and spelling. Keep safe.


End file.
